


The Unusual Knight In Shining Armour

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also there's blood because whenever Syo is around there's blood, F/F, NDRV3 spoilers for Shinguuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Warning: NDRV3 character spoilers





	The Unusual Knight In Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly and I can't stress this enough, there are NDRV3 spoilers for Shinguuji in this so you all have been warned there. Secondly, I know barely anything if not nothing about Shinguuji with his characteristics, the way he speaks and such except for the things I have read about him. I only know about the shit he's pulled and that his English voice actor is also the English voice actor for Natsu from Fairy Tail (which I find hilarious)
> 
> I was gonna upload this sometime at the end of the month but I thought screw it and upload it now because why the heck not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and plus I'm tired as shit too so I'm sorry about everything

“Oh I’m sorry” Komaru quickly apologised, worry washed over thinking if she has hurt the person she had bumped into accidentally. 

“Kukuku, it's fine,” He calmly spoke. “My, aren’t you a beautiful sight”

“Oh, uh thanks…” Komaru nervously laughed as she felt herself grow flustered over the stranger’s compliment. 

“Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Korekiyo Shinguuji, please to meet you,” Shinguuji introduced “And you are?”

Komaru smiled “Komaru Naegi”

“A simple type…” Shinguji quietly chuckled and began to tap on his chin thoughtfully. “Well you would sure make an admirable friend for her in the afterlife”

Hearing what he had had said, Komaru titled her head to the side, confused by what Shinguji had meant. “Huh? What-”

Suddenly, Shinguuji took hold of Komaru, pushing her into the dark alleyway. From inside of his jacket, Shinguuji pulled out a knife. “I usually wait for something like this and don’t do this ever so quickly but this might be the only chance I get to see you”

Komaru began to feel her legs tremble, her eyes locked onto the knife in Shinguuji’s hand. “W-What do you mean? W-What are you g-going to do to me?”

Under his mask, Shinguuji widely smiled. “Kill you of course. My precious sister needs friends in the afterlife, especially women like you” 

Komaru backed up away from Shinguuji. “L-Leave me alo-” Komaru froze as she felt her back against the brick wall, knowing there was no escape now. “S-Stay away... “

“You think a silly little saying like that will make back away? Hm you are wrong on that part” Shinguuji chuckled as he held Komaru’s hands above her head.

Tears began to well in Komaru’s eyes as she tried her best to break away from Shinguuji, tilting her head away from the knife that inched closer to her neck. “N-No… D-Don’t… HELP!” At the top of her voice Komaru screamed, only to earn a laugh from Shinguuji.

“Shouting for help won’t he-”

“Oi you!” 

Komaru felt her heart skip a beat in surprise as she heard a familiar voice in the alleyway. 

Shinguuji frowned, withdrawing the knife slightly away from Komaru’s neck, though not bothering to let her go and turn to face the stranger. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yeah I am. Drop her and leave her,” The voice growled as they began to walk closer to the two. “She’s mine”

Shinguuji gritted his teeth, staring at the stranger from the corner of his eye. “And if I don’t let her go, what are you going to do about it?” 

The stranger whipped out what seemed to be scissors, snipping them as they walked closer and closer. “Then I’ll cut you like wet mochi…”

Komaru managed to get a quick glimpse over Shinguuji’s shoulder, a huge smile of relief formed on her face as the tears she held back streamed down her face. “S-Syo…”

Shinguuji frown deepened as he turned around to face Syo and sighed; slightly loosening his grip on Komaru. “Why should I leave her alone? I found her first so she’s my kill and besides she’s not your type is she not? I thought you only killed men and very clearly she is not a man” 

Syo grabbed Shinguuji by the collar of his jacket and pulled him away, causing him to drop Komaru and the knife. Syo stepped in between the two. “That’s true but your kill happens to be my girlfriend and if you kill her then I’d have to kill you” 

Shinguuji hummed; patting his hair down before putting his hat back on. “Kukuku, I didn’t think you had a preference for women as well, Genocider Syo”

“Well now you do” Syo spat, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood protectively in front of Komaru. 

Shinguuji grabbed the knife that had fell next to him and stood up. “Well, I apologise to say this but I’ve already chosen her to be the next victim of mine”

Syo growled and pointed a pair of scissors directly towards him. “Take one step towards us and I will hurt you”

Shinguuji smiled, completely ignoring Syo and took a step forward. Suddenly Syo flung forward towards Shinguuji. Shinguuji swiped at Syo, only for her to dodge him. Syo sliced the back of his knees, rendering him from moving.

Syo crouched down in front of Shinguuji and grabbed a fist full of his hair, making him look at her dead in the eyes. “I’m warning you now and this is the last warning you’ll ever have. Come near Komaru, look at her or even mutter her name ever again and I will kill you, am I clear?”

Shinguuji gulped, feeling the tip of Syo’s scissors at his neck. “V-Very...“ 

“Good” Syo spat, slamming Shinguuji’s face hard into the ground. Adding to his list of injuries, Syo got up and kicked him square in the face.

Turning her attention to the crying girl behind her, Syo walked over to Komaru. “He didn't hurt you did he?” She asked, taking hold of Komaru's trembling hand.

Komaru shook her head. “N-No… Syo I-I was so scared… I thought I w-was gonna die... I-I...” Komaru suddenly leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Syo, sobbing into the crook of her neck.

“I know, I know, I've got you now” Syo spoke, her tone much softer than before, gently rubbing circles into Komaru’s back. “Come on let's get you out of here”

Komaru tightly wrapped her arms around Syo’s neck as she felt her pick her up. Syo gave Shinguuji one final death glare as she stared down at him, before leaving him in a pool of his own blood.

“Syo… How did you know where I was? And do you know that guy back there?” Komaru sniffled, still trembling slightly from what had happened.

“I guess Morose may have had a bad feeling or something, switched to me and then I came and found you,” Syo told Komaru. “As for him, I do sort of. He’s another killer around here. Similar to me by targeting a specific gender but with a different motive in mind” The soft smile on her face disappeared, her tone much more serious yet protective as before.

Komaru leaned up and kissed Syo on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. “Thank you for saving me”

“Well I had to save you, you're my girlfriend” Syo chuckled. “And besides, I did say I'd never let anyone hurt you” 

“I know” Komaru sweetly smiled. “But Syo, do you think you can put me down now?” She asked, realising that Syo was still carrying her bridal style.

Syo’s playfulness quickly returned, a wide grin spread across her face. “No can do princess. I, your knight in shining armour has to carry you, my dear princess home safely”

**Author's Note:**

> Also adding a shameless plug at the end here for my tumblr, Ninten-Cat-98 because fuck why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Again I'm tired as shit, I'm sorry


End file.
